1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved anti-riot device. More particularly, the anti-riot device is designed with a net-type projectile structure and used for arresting criminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the police are in the process of arresting a criminal, if the police are confronted by the criminal, injury may result to the police on duty. Besides, there are many concerns for the police if they must use a gun. More particularly, they need to be aware of shooting a person in public areas as innocent people may be placed in danger. Therefore, the difficulty in arresting criminals alive is increased. In order to arrest a criminal alive, but without hurting innocent people, an anti-riot device can be used by the police, and an umbrella-shaped net is projected to arrest the criminal within a certain distance. Therefore, the police and the criminal will not get injured. Further, it is much more appropriate to use the anti-riot device in public areas.
The anti-riot device (10), referring to FIG. 1, mainly comprises a projectile (101), a net containing tube (102) in the center, and multiple gas holes (102a) in the bottom. The projectile (101) has multiple shot holes (101a). The shot holes (101a) are connected with the air outlet space (103). The lower side of the air outlet space (103) has a high pressure gas device (104). The main feature of the structure is that the multiple shot holes (101a) are inclined outwardly from a central axis of the projectile (101). The net containing tube (102) has a propellant board (105a) and a high strength net body (105) positioned therein. The outer area of the high strength net body (105) has multiple bullets (106) disposed in the shot holes (101a). While arresting a criminal, the user can initiate the high pressure gas device (104), and the strong pressure is released to the gas holes (102a) and the shot holes (101a) in the bottom of the net containing tube (102) through air outlet space (103). The strong pressure propels the bullets (106), the propellant board (105a) and the high strength net body (105).
By the arrangement described above, the high strength net body (105) is opened into an umbrella shape while being propelled for arresting the criminal, because the shot holes (101a) are inclined outwardly from the central axis of the projectile (101). However, since the shot holes (101a) are outwardly inclined from the central axis of the projectile (101), the projectile (101) requires a large volume, which is not convenient to be carried, as shown in FIG. 2. Further, the propellant board (105a) is positioned in the bottom of the net containing tube (102) for assisting the high strength net body (105) to be propelled by the pressurized gas. However, the propellant board (105a) is a disk shape, and it can not uniformly distribute the concentrated pressure of the propelling gas and causes an an uneven propulsion of the high strength net body.